


Diary swap

by assby



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationships, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Underwear, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assby/pseuds/assby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Dagna exchange diaries to get to know each other while lounging around in underwear that is definitely an Artistic Liberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualtimelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtimelady/gifts).




End file.
